


Bullshit

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [37]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Card Games, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: Leo makes a surprise admission during a game of cards.





	Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GettheSalt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettheSalt/gifts).



There’s a pause in the dealing of cards, and it’s that pause that makes Leo look up. The look on Grant’s face is a mix of emotion that Leo cannot quite put a name to, but he’s sure he can see shock and surprise, at least. **  
**

“What?” Leo asks, puzzled why Grant would have such an expression, playing a game of Bullshit with Leo, specifically.

Grant’s eyebrows pinch together, and his face that was so open, relaxed, free a minute ago is gone. There’s a small frown twitching at the corners of Grant’s lips, and then it’s all gone. His aloof mask back in place as he resumes dealing the cards. “Nothing,” he answers finally.

To which it’s Leo’s turn to pinch his eyebrows together. He utters, “Bullshit.”

“We haven’t even started this round.” Grant, the master at deflection, is faltering and Leo can tell.

“C’mon, Ward,” Leo urges. When Grant just gives him a scrutinizing look, Leo repeats himself from earlier. “What?”

Grant merely reaches over to discard three cards face down in the middle of the table. “Three Aces.”

“Bullshit,” Leo says again, stressing the second syllable, slapping his hand down on Ward’s. “Just tell me why you were looking at me like that.”

Grant eyes their hands for a moment, and Leo feels his fingers flutter under his. Leo hopes Grant doesn’t pull away.

“You don’t know what you said?” Grant whispered, eyes still trained on their hands.

Leo shakes his head. He hadn’t said anything out of the ordinary, right? Just teasing jabs at how surprising bad Ward was at lying in this game. Leo as figured out his tell, not that it wasn’t easy catching the slight raise of his eyebrows as he laid out his cards.

Grant hesitates, then says, “You said, ‘I like your laugh.’”

“No, I–” Leo protests but then shuts his mouth so hard his teeth click. “I wasn’t– You weren’t supposed to hear that.” He too is staring at their hands now. He almost jumps when he feels Grant’s fingers move, twisting under his to squeeze his hand. “But I, uh… yeah. I do. I didn’t believe you capable Mr. I-Can-Disarm-A-Dude-Without-Breaking-A-Sweat. Seriously, are you sure you’re not a robot? Because you’re so… Mr. Tough Guy all the time and, just… your laugh. It’s a surprise to hear it. And it… suits you?”

A small smile has formed on Grant’s lips, and Leo’s brain is glitching because he’s holding hands with Grant Douglas Ward (He’s looked at his file, shut up) and Grant Douglas Ward isn’t pulling away. He’s told Grant Douglas Ward that he likes his laugh and Leo is still breathing.

“You’re right, it’s bullshit.” Grant says, and leaves Leo blinking and frowning as Grant’s hand leaves his and nudges it over to pry the cards out. He’s blessed with the warm, deep sound of Grant’s laugh once again, as the guy holds up an Ace and two Twos next to his large grin.

But what Grant doesn’t know is that Leo already won.


End file.
